Scrambled eggs
by kyllir
Summary: izzy gets kidnapped by aliens and mimi goes bald only to be saved by.....


Scrambled eggs By kyllir Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, so all you peoples who wanna congratulate me on the idea, I'm sorry. 

Author: "wow, I'm really bored, I might as well look and see if anything interesting is happening in the digiworld… oh, wait a second, I control the digiworld!!! They can do whatever I want them to! ::: evil laughter::: lets see what kind of mayhem I can kick up… mwahahahahahahahahahahaha…. Hoo hah!" 

______________________________________________________________________________________________ 

One day, the digidestined were sitting on a bridge and they were all bored out of their minds, so they decided to sleep. They were having a sleeping contest, the first person to wake up had to wake up everyone else, the last to wake up would win. After about seventeen rounds of the game, they were getting tired of sleeping, so they all walked. To where, you ask? Only I know, actually I don't, I'm just making this up as I go along. Tentomon and Izzy were on a different world, literally, they were being held prisoner on the planet Verlon. (I copyright the name 'Verlon' and they aren't bad people there, I know what you're thinking. Your thinking: 'but they kidnapped Tentomon and Izzy! How could they be nice?' well I got news for you, pal, this story needs a plot, and I'm not thinking it up, so I guess the Verlonians are.) 

Mimi and Palmon were sitting down, whispering to each other. Then all of a sudden, Mimi burst out giggling, everyone looked at her while Palmon sneaked away. While Mimi provided a diversion, Palmon snuck behind Joe and gave him a poison ivy wedgie. Mimi started giggling again as Joe ran around scratching his butt. (Well, you'd prolly scratch it too if you had poison ivy all over it…) Tai stood in front of everyone and scolded Palmon. "We've got to stick together here, how are we going to find Izzy if we don't concentrate?" everyone looked down, ashamed. Tai went to his bag and pulled out a bottle of calamine lotion, he handed it to Joe, who ran behind a bush to apply it to the affected area. 

When the swelling went down, everyone marched on, in search of the elusive alien spaceship that would bring them to their friend. After looking for hours they found it, right in the first place they looked. How could they have missed it? Oh, did I mention Mimi was the one who looked at that spot. "Oh, I was wondering what that thing was…" Mimi said, blushing. The spacecraft was huge and completely spherical, the only thing that was a little off about it was the fact that it was bright green and had pink stripes and purple polka dots. "Wow." Said Mimi, looking up at the awesome craft, "I think if Izzy was here right now he would say 'Prodigious'" everyone looked at her. "What?!?" she cried when she saw their staring faces. 

Meanwhile, on Verlon, Izzy was just getting off the pink, purple, and green ship that had brought him to the planet. "This is prodigious!" he exclaimed. (That was a gimme) he looked around the advanced civilization's city. It consisted of a medieval looking castle, and a village. Off in the distance was the spaceport. 'Wow,' Izzy thought, 'It looks like they live in a monarchy society…' his thoughts trailed off as a very regal looking, almost human looking being walked up to him. Her skin was pale bluish-green, and her eyes were purple, she had pointy ears and turquoise hair. "I am the ruler of these people, my name is Kyllir, (wonder where I got that name from…*^_^*) welcome to Verlon." She said. 

"Why am I here?" asked Izzy. "That I cannot answer, only the author can reveal that, and in time, she will. (That's right, for all you strange peoples who thought I was a dude, I am actually a chick.) Until then, why don't you look around? I shall tell thee when thine friends come to rescue thee." Kyllir said. A strange looking yellow mouse creature jumped onto her shoulder. "Pika, pikachu!" it said. "What is that?" asked Izzy. "This is Pikawhoo, my pikachu." She replied. "Is it a digimon?" Izzy asked. "Heavens no, child. This is a pokémon, there is a difference. Of course both have attacks, but pokémon cant talk as digimon do." Just then Tentomon saw the yellow rodent. "Izzy, what is that thing?" he asked. "It's a pokémon." Izzy repeated. "Hey, where can I find one of those? I kind of want one." Said Izzy. Kyllir handed him a red and white sphere. "There is one inside this pokéball" She opened it, another yellow mouse popped out. It saw Izzy and shocked him. "Owwww!!!!!" he cried. "Pika, PIKA!" it yelled triumphantly. "Uhmmm… pikachu? This wasn't a battle, this is your new trainer…" said Kyllir, "pika… chaaa…" said the pikachu, ashamed. Izzy sat with his new friend and talked to it, attempting to understand what it was saying. 

Tai and the others were sitting on the spaceship. They had been riding in it for almost an hour, and Mimi had already begun complaining, big surprise. The planet had just come into view, it had a greenish tint to the atmosphere, but the sunlight reflected off was purple. The planet had four rings going around it, along with three moons, it was truly a beautiful planet. "Prodigious," said Mimi, everyone stared at her. "Well someone had to say it!!" she said defensively. At that, everyone stopped staring, she had a point. The spacecraft began it's decent through the atmosphere. Ten minutes later, the digidestined were reunited. When everyone saw Izzy's pikachu, they were all jealous, "where did you get that? I want one!!" said Mimi and Sora at the same time. "Ask Kyllir" said Izzy. "Kyllir? Who is that?" asked Tai, just then Kyllir approached the rest of the digidestined. "He got the pikachu from me. It's what is called a pokémon, I have one for each of you." Kyllir handed each digidestined a pokéball, they opened them up. Tai got a Charmander, Mimi got a Bulbasaur, Sora got a Pidgey, Joe got a Squirtle, TK got an Eevee, Matt got an Abra, and Kari got a Meowth. Kyllir handed them a bag, it contained a pokedex, some evolution stones, some pokéballs, potions and antidotes. "I suppose it is time for thee to go. we have enjoyed your company, but you have completed your rescue mission and have no reason to stay with us. Since your world is in such peril. Goodbye digidestined's!!" 

Kyllir waved her hand and the digidestined disappeared. When they woke up the next day, they found they were back. Their pokémon were still there, so it wasn't all a weird dream. Charmander was acting weird, it was looking at Agumon and blushing, giggling "char, char, mander" Tai sighed, "why did I have to get a GIRL Charmander? It just HAS to have a crush on Agumon." Sora giggled as her Pidgey kicked up sand in Izzy's face. Izzy looked at his pikachu, "give her a thundershock." He said emotionlessly, everyone stared at Izzy, it wasn't like him to act all evil like this. Sora just barely jumped out of the way with Biyomon's help. The Pidgey defended it's trainer by kicking up sand in pikachu's eyes. Tai ignored the battle between Sora and Izzy, he was thinkin' 'bout stuff. Charmander was flirting madly with Agumon. "Why wont she leave me alone?" Agumon was asking Tai. "Charm char charmanderrr" it was saying. Tai grew weary of the constant flirting coming from his pokémon. he called Joe over, "Hey, Joe! Bring your Squirtle over here! It can shut my Charmander up!!" Joe reluctantly sent out his pokémon to battle the Charmander, he sighed, he didn't really want a pokémon. Gomamon was good enough, some of the others had given their new critters nicknames. Mimi named her Bulbasaur 'Styx', TK named his Eevee 'changeling', and Matt named his Abra 'Magic'. 

What was with this pokémon fad? Even the name seemed weird, poke-ay-mon it seemed like a huge rip-off to Joe. It was just a fad, it would die down soon, the toys and games and other over-merchandised items would be unpopular soon (note from author: I like pokémon, this is just Joe's perspective of the craze. I do like pokémon though, a LOT.) Joe's thoughts were interrupted when myotismon, devimon, and etemon attacked. "crimson lightning!" called myotismon, "dark network!" yelled etemon, "touch of evil!" shouted devimon. They all sent their attacks straight at Mimi, she screamed and ran out of the way, but it was too late. The attacks landed squarely in her hair, which was singed off. Mimi screamed in rage as Palmon triple-warp-digivolved to Ifyoumakememadillputpoisonoakinyourpantsandwatchyoudancemon (hereby referred to as "IYMMMIPPOIYPAWYDmon", or better yet, "dontmakememadmon" yeah, that's the ticket…) dontmakememadmon ran up to all of the evil digimon and proceeded to give each of them poison oak wedgies. They ran back and forth scratching their rear ends, practically dancing. Now they needed to die, but dontmakememadmon's only attack was the poison oak wedgie. So Matt, who apparently liked Mimi for some reason (I cant see why) sent Gabumon out. Gabumon felt his friend's anger and triple-warp- digivolved to siezuremon. One look at him will make enemies twitch, literally. Siezuremon's eyes flashed as it avenged Mimi's missing locks. First he paralyzed the itchy digimon, and hit them over the head with a comically large mallet. "ahhhh… that's better…" said Siezuremon. 

The next morning, everyone found out that Mimi's hair had magically grown back, so that was one less thing to worry about. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Ok, that was really stupid. I love stupid stories anyways. I don't care what you thought. Flame me if you want, I shall use them to cook my food. 


End file.
